3 Minutos
by Beautymoon
Summary: 3 minutos parece ser algo realmente rápido, não é mesmo? Errado! Três minutos é uma eternidade para Naruto e sua necessidade, isso mesmo, EXTREMA necessidade de Ramem.


Naruto não é meu, e sim de Kishimoto Masashi. Mas como eu já disse, eu vou sequestrar o Kakashi pra mim! u.u

**

* * *

**

RAAAASSSSG!!

É o som do lacre sendo aberto. Aaaaaaaaah, como esperou por esse momento _sagrado_! A hora do Ramem.

A recompensa diária por seu esforçado treinamento.

É, nada mais, do que a (preciosa) hora do Ramem.

A água está borbulhando... "Huhuhuhuhu!"

O loiro despeja o líquido fervente em seu copinho. Agora sim faltam, óh, Kami sama, três LONGOS minutos...

Todos pensam que ele não regula, o que, em parte, está correto. Mas não é questão de loucura ou não, mas _paixão_.

Ramem é o alimento perfeito, isso é INCONTESTÁVEL! – não é muito rico em nutrientes, é verdade mas, para um ninja forte, portador da Kiubby, isso importa?

Aqueles fiozinhos. A forma como aquela massinha estranha se transformava em algo comestível, era simplesmente..._mágica _para o loirinho.

**1 Minuto...**

"Óh, meu Ramem!" – pensava Naruto, todo feliz. O primeiro minuto da _longa jornada_ se completava. A primeira etapa vencida! Confirmou satisfeito olhando o relógio. Nunca tinha reparado em como o objeto era bonito... redondo e prata como a lua.

O menino que quer ser Hokage; sentado à mesa, queixo nos cotovelos; pés batendo com ritmo no chão, como se estivesse em marcha (a espera, para si, pior do que uma guerra); olhos fixos no famigerado copinho... Uma imagem de _dar dó_.

Até mesmo seu nome, Naruto, o remetia aquela paixão; aquela adoração pelo _néctar dos deuses_ (vulgo Ramem). Seria uma afronta aos céus não trata-lo com o devido respeito.

**2 Minutos...**

O conteúdo do copinho expele a primeira fumacinha, e Naruto exala o leve aroma _Miso _de seu amado Ramem.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, meu Ramem! Meu amado, idolatrado, salve salve, Ramem!" – limpou um fio de baba que lhe escorreu no canto direito da boca, com as costas das mãos.

**TIC TAC...TIC TAC...**

Era o relógio se fazendo ouvir, o torturando. Naruto olhou para o dito cujo. Aquele objeto redondo, da cor do cabelo do Kakashi sensei, de _absoluto_ _mal gosto_. Naruto estava com raiva de seus Tic Tac's ritimados e controlados. Irritante. Naruto não estava controlado; Naruto não _**era**_ controlado.

" Vou quebrar essa merd# desse relógio...!"

**2 Minutos e 45 segundos...**

Os ETERNOS 15 segundos finais o fizeram recordar um pesadelo da noite passada: O Ichiraku havia FECHADO.

Óh, que coisa _tenebrosa_ em sua pobre cabecinha perturbada...

As imagens vinham em flashes, uma após a outra.

Primeiro o Ramem, com vários 'narutos' mergulhados ali, o hipnotizando com aquelas voltinhas rosas, como que dizendo: "Olá!"; A grande tigela lhe é arrancada _impiedosamente,_ antes mesmo de satisfazer-se com o primeiro fiozinho de Ramem; e no fim, sem explicação alguma, o tio fechando o local...PRA SEMPRE!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- ele acordara suando e tremendo na madrugada. Só conseguiu dormir após olhar seu estoque de Ramem na despensa.

**2 Minutos e 55 segundos**

"Ramem...Ramem...Ramem..." – repetia o mantra, incessantemente; feliz, em transe, angustiado.

**2 Minutos e 57...58 segundos...**

- RAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!- seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas retraídas. O tormento chegava ao final!

**2 Minutos e 59 segundos...**

Naruto bateu a cabeça na mesa. (abstinência é algo triste na vida das pessoas)

**TRÊS MINUTOS!!** "Óh, que alegria!! Que alegria!"

- Meu Ramem!

Explodindo em felicidade, Naruto armou-se com os hashis em riste, pronto a devorar o pobre Ramem.

**TOC !TOC!**

"Naaaaaaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" – _ousaram_ interromper a hora sagrada. A hora do Ramem.

Frustrado, o auto-proclamado futuro Hokage, abriu a porta.

- Sakura-chan? – espantou-se, feliz, porque não era todo dia que Sakura batia em sua porta, mas também triste, porque _não ia_ esperar mais _três minutos_ para o Ramem dela ficar pronto.

- Sem conversas, Naruto. Kakashi sensei está convocando todo o time 7 AGORA!

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

O mundo CAIU e Naruto...chorou.

Sem forças, sem ação, incrédulo, seguiu incólume, sendo arrastado por Sakura.

"Meu Ramem!!" – era o único pensamento, em seu choroso ser.

Naruto sem Ramem.

Ramem _sem_ Naruto.

Esse foi o** pior** dia em sua vida. E tudo por causa dos malditos _TRÊS MINUTOS!_

* * *

_'narutos' - são aquelas coisinhas branquinhas com voltinhas rosinhas que aparecem no Ramem do Naruto. (explicação primorosa O.o) A pouco tempo descobri que o nome daquilo é Naruto. O yondaime devia ser outro amante de Ramem. u.u_

_

* * *

_

oI!

Oneshot tosca e infame. Eu nunca pensei que maltraria o meu loirinho numa fic. Enfim, essa é uma idéia que me ocorreu na madrugada de ontem. Aí não aguentei: eu TIVE que postar isso. xDD Agora temos a _leve noção _da importância do Ramem na vida do nosso querido Naruto. (pobre Naruto! u.u)

Espero que gostem deste lampejo

Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, o cap. 3 de Forbidden Love deve sair esse fim de semana. xD Eu postei isso aqui foi no impulso mesmo.

Agora sim, espero que gostem dessa fic que nos refletir... xD Se não for pedir muito, reviews, por favorzinho. u.u

Ja ne

Moon


End file.
